


kiss goodnight

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Boys Kissing, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends to Lovers, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Late at Night, Lullabies, M/M, Making Out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lance and keith have been dating for a week, and keith would like a kiss from his boyfriend before bed.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	kiss goodnight

Keith wasn't entirely sure what he was doing here.

Late at night, outside Lance's bedroom door. (Why did he even bother? Lance was probably in bed by now, and he was a deep sleeper; if he was asleep, Keith's knocking probably wouldn't even have a chance of waking him up.) (And if he had't fallen asleep yet, those damn headphones would block out any outside stimuli. Keith wasn't sure why he even tried...)

Keith took in a breath.

He and Lance had been dating for a week.

And he was the happiest he'd ever been. 

It started in the dark... a night just like this, just a few days ago. Neither of them could sleep, so they were just hanging out, sitting just a little too close to one another on the floor of the Castle's control room, gazing up at the stars above and all around them...

And then Lance had taken Keith's hand.

And then the tone of the conversation shifted, and... well.

Then, before Keith knew what he was doing, he was letting everything spill out of him, all the words and emotions and poems rushing out in one long breath.

And then, before the dust settled from the bomb he'd dropped, Lance was reflecting everything he'd said. Saying all the same things, just a little tilted. The same lyrics, the same fairy tale, from a different perspective.

And then they were dating.

Lance was a touchy-feely boyfriend, for sure; always wanting to hold hands and cuddle and keep his arms tied tight together around Keith's waist for just a little too long when they hugged...

But he hadn't kissed him yet. Every time he tried, Keith would turn his head and mumble out an excuse. (Well, not excuses; not exactly. Lance loved proclaiming his affection for Keith in full display, no matter where they were or who was watching... and Keith wasn't entirely comfortable with that. It wasn't that he didn't want Lance's kisses... actually, it was the exact fucking opposite. He craved them. It was like he had been caught underwater, and Lance's mouth was the air. His oxygen. His breath.)

And tonight, Keith decided, would be the night.

Keith held his breath.

Then he knocked, softly, against the door.

"Yeah?" Lance called out tiredly; Keith could hear the sleep in his voice. "What's up?"

Keith stood up straighter, arms crossed over his chest. "Hey," he got out, "it's -- it's me. Keith."

It was quiet for a second, then Keith could hear footsteps padding to the door. The door slid open, and Lance smiled at him, in blue pajamas and those god-awful Blue Lion slippers. (Okay. Keith had to admit -- they were kind of cute.) "Hey, baby," Lance said fondly, hands in his pockets. He didn't have a face mask on tonight, but his hair was pulled back with a sleep mask like a headband, and it made his deep brown hair stick up in wild directions. "What's up?"

Keith felt himself blushing... "Uh -- hi," he said awkwardly, too fast, too loud. He lowered his voice. "Hi. Um... I was -- I was just wondering, if, um..."

Lance kept looking at him. "Can't sleep?" he asked quietly. His eyes were so blue, so beautiful; they wrecked Keith every time.

Keith shook his head. "Yeah, actually; I was... I was just gonna go to bed, actually."

(Actually. Actually. A stream of curses ran through his mind, a mile a minute. Jesus Christ, Keith, get yourself together.)

Lance cocked his head to the side and smiled, again. "What, you just wanted to say goodnight?"

Keith was nearly one hundred percent certain he was glowing. His face felt so warm... He tucked his chin in, close to his chest. "Yeah. But, uh... I was wondering, could you -- could I maybe get a kiss?"

(Jesus. Christ. His cheeks and eyes were on fire tonight.)

Lance laughed, surprised. "What? Of course you can! Of course you can have a kiss. You don't even have to ask, Keith -- anytime, okay? Anytime you need anything, I'll do it for you, okay?"

Keith couldn't help it.

He looked at the floor and tried his hardest not to break into a full-out slasher smile. It still came out, but more like a sad little smirk. "Okay," he murmured.

Lance opened his arms. "Baby, come here," he said.

Keith took a step forward, arms still crossed. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's waist, tilting his chin down to press a long, closed-mouth kiss against the top of Keith's head. A swarm of butterflies arose in Keith's stomach, and he pulled his arms away from his body and squeezed Lance's torso, as tight as he possibly could.

Lance pulled back from the kiss and rest his cheek in Keith's hair. "You good now?" he asked softly.

Keith felt something rise in his chest, his heart pounding wildly against his ribcage. 

"I..." he started, gathering all the courage he had within him, "I meant on the mouth."

Lance was quiet.

Then he laughed, and spun Keith in a circle.

"Jesus, Lance," Keith cussed, frowning. Lance just giggled more.

"You're so fucking cute," Lance grinned down at him. It made every good feeling ever experienced to flood into Keith's heart, and his eyes widened.

Lance tentatively cupped one of Keith's cheeks, and Keith inhaled, shallow and quick.

"This okay?" Lance asked softly.

Keith nodded.

Then he pushed himself up onto his toes and fit his lips against Lance's, squeezing his eyes shut tight.

Lance didn't kiss back at first, startled, but then he warmed up to it. Keith could feel his posture relaxing, his hands slipping down from Keith's face to his hips. Keith kept his own palms pressed tight against Lance's cheeks.

Keith pushed forward a little harder, with a little more purpose, and Lance made a little sound, like a repressed little groan, and it made Keith's heart melt.

When they broke the kiss, Lance was panting, and his cheekbones and the tips of his ears were dusted a deep pink. "Wow," he said simply. "Well, well, well."

Keith laughed and rest his forehead against Lance's shoulder. "I love you," he said, smiling.

They'd already started saying 'I love you's. It was the truth -- they didn't need to keep it quiet. 

Lance hugged him, warm and soft. (Safe and warm.) "I love you too, Keith," he agreed.

He was twirling his fingers absent-mindedly through Keith's long hair. Keith sighed, closing his eyes. 

"You tired?" Lance asked.

"...Yeah."

"You... wanna sleep with me tonight?"

Keith pulled back and frowned up at him, more confused than anything. Lance went red. 

"Not like that," Lance confirmed quickly. "I just meant... sleep. Here. In my bed."

Keith frowned, then understood. He laughed, quietly. "...Yeah. Okay. I'd like that."

Lance beamed. "Well -- okay! C'mon in, then! Sorry; I was already in bed when you knocked, so it's a little messy."

Keith slipped his hand in Lance's. (Lance's hands were thin and knobbly, but strong, and he took really good care of his nails. He never wore gloves like Keith did, so he had a nice roughness to his palms. It felt good against Keith's smooth skin.) "I don't mind," Keith told him, giving his hand a squeeze.

Lance led him inside, and Keith couldn't help but laugh. Lance had only been in bed for, what, fifteen minutes, and the covers were already an absolute mess. (Lance was an incredibly active sleeper. He probably got more exercise when he was out cold than he did when he was awake.) "Yeah, it's... it's a little messy," Keith teased, grinning to himself.

Lance laughed. "Oh, shut up, mullet," he groaned, swinging their hands back and forth. He walked Keith to the bed and flopped down on his back, holding his arms open. "Okay. Get in here."

Keith smiled down at him and crawled over into his waiting arms. "Your bed's still warm," he noted, leaning against Lance's chest.

Lance hummed in response. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Keith's neck.

They were quiet for a moment. Keith listened to the rhythm of Lance's breath.

"... Hey, Keith?" Lance asked softly after a few minutes. The vibration of his voice in his chest hummed against Keith's body, and the breath of his words tickled his neck.

"Yeah?"

"... You ever miss Earth?"

Keith thought about that for a second. He brought his hand up to run his fingers through Lance's hair. "Not really," he admitted. "Nothing to miss, I guess." He pulled back to see Lance's face; Lance wouldn't look at him. "But you... you really miss home, huh."

Lance frowned. He was tired; Keith could see it in the heaviness of his eyelids. "... Yeah," he whispered. His breath was warm and sweet. "I do."

Keith rest his head to the side, against the pillow. He kept methodically dragging the tips of his fingers through Lance's short bangs, knowing he liked it. Knowing it calmed him down. "Tell me about Earth," Keith whispered.

Lance laughed quietly. "Uh, Keith. You've been there. I think you know a little bit about it already."

Keith laughed back. "No, shut up, I meant... about your version of Earth. About your life there. I wanna know about your life."

Lance cuddled closer. "... Well," he started slowly, "I... grew up in Cuba for most of my childhood, so that's interesting, I guess."

"You're from Cuba?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. So do you speak Spanish?"

"Yeah. It was my first language."

"That's awesome. I can only speak English."

"Yeah... Obviously, I'm fluent in Spanish. I mean, it's my mother tongue and all that. English was hard for me to pick up, though. I think I've got it down now, though."

"Well, that's good."

"Yeah. My siblings were all a lot quicker at it than I was, but... I got it eventually. It wasn't all that hard when I was young, because everyone around me spoke Spanish anyway, so I didn't need to use English a lot in my everyday life, but my mom and pop still wanted me to learn. Luckily, by the time I got to the Garrison, I was pretty fluent."

Keith smiled. "You have siblings?"

"Yeah... two sisters, two brothers. I'm the youngest."

"What are their names?"

"Well, the oldest is Luis... he's married now, he's got a wife and two kids. Then there's Veronica. You might have seen her before; she works at the Garrison, and she was the whole reason I wanted to enroll there. Then there's Marco... then my twin sister, Rachel. She's only eight minutes older than me, but she likes to make sure everyone knows she's the older twin. She's not really that much older, though... I hate when she does that. Anyway, it's not like it matters. I'm mom's favourite."

Keith pushed himself over to kiss Lance's cheek. "You're my favourite, too," he whispered.

Lance grinned and went pink, neon even in the dark.

"Anyway," Lance said. "Tell me about your family."

Keith felt a sinking feeling in his gut. "Well... my mom's Galra. We know that now... I don't remember what she was like. She left when I was a baby. Uh... my pop, he was a firefighter. He was a good dad, I guess... um. He died in a fire when I was seven."

Lance held him, tight. "Jesus, Keith," he muttered, "I... I didn't know that. You... you don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to."

Keith shook his head. "No.. it's okay. I'm okay, babe."

Lance smiled. The 'babe' always wore him down. "Okay..." he said, eyes closed. "Keep going. If you want."

"After my dad died, I was... in and out of foster homes a lot. I was an angry little kid, and I got in fights at school a lot... some of the foster parents were nice, and some of them, well. Were not. But then I met Shiro."

Lance smiled, eyes opening and lighting up. He liked this part; he'd heard some details about Keith's life with Shiro and Adam before, but never the whole story. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Anyway, Shiro saw something in me, I guess. Potential, I guess, or something like that. Anyway, he took me in and let me into the Garrison, and after a while, he and Adam adopted me. So, technically, he's my legal guardian, so I guess you could call him my dad," Keith wrinkled his nose, "but I don't really see him as a father. He's not grown-up enough for that. I see him as, like, my big brother instead. Like, he's still my family, but on a more friendly level, you know? Like I respect him and all -- he's my hero, and I really look up to him -- but we can still be on the same level for a lot of things."

Lance's eyes were closed again, and he was still smiling, just softly. "That's awesome, Keith."

Keith smiled with him. "Yeah, it... it kind of is."

"Hey, uh... can I ask you a weird question?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Can you sing?"

Keith blushed. "I -- I mean... I don't know, I haven't really sung in front of anyone before."

"'Cause it's just," Lance fumbled. "Well... I'd like you to sing me a song."

Keith tried not to laugh. (It would probably hurt Lance's feelings, and he really didn't want for that happen. He might get kicked out of the room, and then he'd have no boyfriend to cuddle with.) "What, like a lullaby?"

"Well... yeah. You don't have to do it; it's just -- we were talking about Earth, and then I was thinking about my mom, and she used to... she used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep, and, well."

"Hey," Keith whispered, "I can... if it'll make you happy, babe, of course I can."

Lance smiled. "Okay..."

Keith ran his fingers through Lance's hair again. "Is there any song you'd like? I mean, I can't promise I'll know it, but... well. I can try."

"No, it doesn't matter... as long as it's not, like, sad. Or stupid. Like I don't want you singing any songs from memes or anything."

Keith looked at him funny. "Songs from memes?"

Lance's eyes cracked open, staring at him like he was trying to decide if he was being serious or not. Then he shook his head. "Never mind. Just pick a song, Keith."

Keith cleared his throat. "Okay. Uh..."

He picked a song at random, one he could barely remember the words to, but had a vague trace of from his nearly-a-year alone in the desert shack, with nothing but a radio to listen to. He'd picked up a music station one evening, staticky and fading in and out, and he'd caught the trail end of an old love song from the 2010s...

His singing voice was rusty from lack of use, but light and surprisingly sweet. He could feel Lance's breathing slow, feel him falling asleep in his arms.

They were a tangle of boyhood. Two lanky teenagers, too thin, not enough meat on their bones. Two boys that weren't anything special, but were special enough for each other.

And they were in love.

When Keith finished, Lance was quiet. Keith couldn't tell if he was asleep... "Lance?" he whispered.

Lance's eyebrow twitched in response. "Hmm?"

Keith wanted to say something beautiful and poetic, but he couldn't think of anything that really, truly described what he was feeling in that moment. Hope. Content. Happiness. Dreamlike. Like he had a happy ending waiting for him, for both of them, and they weren't exactly there yet, but they would be sometime soon. "...I love you."

Lance kissed him like he was halfway in, halfway out of dreamland. Like he, himself, was born from a dream. "I love you too, man."

He was so beautiful, and he was all Keith's.

And Keith was all his.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments if u liked it :)
> 
> lots of love, cedar


End file.
